Traditional trading systems allow traders to pursue various investment schemes, including mutual funds and hedge funds. Some traders perceive hedge funds as providing greater returns than other types of investments. However, because hedge funds are actively managed, hedge funds are generally associated with higher fees than other types of investments. In addition, investments in hedge funds are generally not as liquid as investments in other types of assets.